Hope's Tactic
by Roy D Harper
Summary: Being a soldier that believes that war causes more conflict and peace is a solution, Makoto will bring hope into a world plunged into despair. But first, he will need to survive what comes his way. AU/ Tactician!Makoto/Soldier!Makoto/Smartass!Makoto
1. Prologue: From Child, to Soldier

Prologue

**Welcome! Welcome to my newest story called 'Hope's Tactic'. You probably already read the summary, but here are some important points to keep in mind:**

**Makoto will have a talent that isn't luck. Someone else will have it.**

**Makoto will be kind of a smartass.**

**The pairing will be Makoto x Sayaka with hints of Makoto x Ikusaba.**

**And with all that said, we can begin.**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Prologue: From Child, to Soldier.**

Had you ever wanted to do something that you saw as 'cool'?

For example, many kids want to be police officers, fire fighters, astronauts, because at a simple look, those are cool jobs.

For Makoto Naegi, the coolest thing are soldiers.

Since he was little, he always watched war movies and was always impressed by the bravery that they showed. The loyalty they had with each other.

Bonds that seemed too strong to be true.

He wanted to be just like them. Serve a noble cause to stop the evil.

Now that he thinks about it, he truly was an idiot to even considering that.

In a trip he made with his family, he somehow (He still isn't sure how) was accepted in what they called a 'Private Army'.

A nice word for a mercenary group.

But an army no less.

An opportunity to become a soldier.

He was never the athletic type and it showed. He could barely do push-ups and sit-ups. He got tired really quick as they jogged across the training field and his arms were too weak to hold a rifle or a gun.

At the start, it all looked dark for his dream.

But then, his hopes were up again.

How? Why? When?

Well, when he beat one sergeant in a game of chess.

The sergeant was in shock. A young boy that instead of having strength in his body, had it in his head. He called more and more highly ranked people to play against him and the result was the same.

He won. Always.

The leader of that group, a woman simply called 'The Boss', was really impressed. So much, she decided to take him under her wing.

Teach him to be a soldier. Both in mind and body.

To say that the training was hard would be an overstatement. She didn't give him breaks until he got the 100 push-ups.

Didn't let him rest until he ran 10 kilometers.

Didn't let him sleep until he got bullseye on all targets.

And of course, she trained his mind. With books and mental and strategy games. Makoto smiled a bit, to this day, she hasn't beat him once.

Once he was 12, she decided he was ready. Making him an official member of the mercenary group.

One called Fenrir.

But like she got used to, he surprised her once again, insisting to go to the field to prove he was a worthy soldier.

Man, was he an idiot or what?

War is pain. War is suffering. War is loss. There aren't good sides in a war.

Just winners and losers.

And to survive all that chaos, he decided to become a winner.

After his three first missions, he became Fenrir official tactician. Always one step forward than any opponent, seeing the battle like a game of chess. Always trying to slowly, destroy his opponent.

He remembers Boss, once saying to him, that he was the king. If he falls, the troops will find themselves in a bad state, ready to fall. That's why he needed to be protected always.

But he saw a problem in her logic.

If the king isn't there to move his own troops, the people that trusted him their lives, how are they supposed to move forward? Who are they going to follow?

They need him to guide them. Not from a tent. But in the battlefield.

Like he said, he was an idiot. Maybe the biggest one out there.

He saw things and did things no one should see or do. He suffered inhuman punishment for his mistakes.

Both, mentally and physically.

After two years of that life, he decided that maybe being a soldier wasn't as cool as he once thought it was.

When he turned 15, he escaped. He was the smartest out of all the group and knew everything, including where and when he needs to move in the dead of the night to get to the closest city and get a flight back home.

He still can't believe how happy his family was once they saw him knocking on their door. The first one to recognize him was his little sister, Komaru. She saw him and after confirming it was him, she jumped to hug him.

His mom cried tears of joy as they regroup and he can remember that day, as one of the best of his life.

That was something he decided it was cool.

Love instead of hate.

Peace instead of war.

Hope instead of despair that the war causes.

He will never forget all that he learns there and maybe one day, it might result useful again. He never stops reading, never stops playing chess in the park against random people.

He never stops training.

He remembers his first night back home; he was sleeping on the floor with his window open, letting the cool air of the night fill the room.

His dad went to shake him to wake him up, and he almost broke his arm.

Sleep with one eye open, otherwise you might lose something.

Besides other incidents like those, he had a pretty normal/good life. Went back to school (After saying only idiots go there, and he isn't one). Met an idol, and helped a crane. He also had the best notes in all the class and maybe the school.

And as a bonus, he managed to piss off every student and teacher there.

Yep, a normal/good life.

And now, being accepted into the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Tactician, he was ready to start again. A new chapter of his life.

He sighed as he got one foot inside the area and just then.

Everything turned black.

**And done! That was the prologue of 'Hope's Tactic'. Hope you enjoyed. So, Makoto was a good soldier, but I wanted to make him the Ultimate Tactician instead of the Ultimate Soldier. Why? First, he uses more his brain than muscles, even though he can use strength too. And second, to make the story a bit different than the rest of Soldier!Makoto. So yeah, remember to leave a Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any questions or suggestions, Follow and Favorite to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Introductions and Fights


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

Chapter 1

**Welcome back! Welcome, to chapter 1 of 'Hope's Tactic'. In this one, will have the start of the killing game. Not the actual murders, just the introductions. And some things before we start; I'll change some friendships and interests just to make this somewhat more interesting, and the order of deaths will change. Now, we can begin.**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

"_**Monokuma on Speakers"**_

"**Monokuma Talking."**

**Chapter 1: Introductions **

Makoto slowly started to open his eyes as he yawned and looked around him.

He was in a classroom with the windows blocked with metal plates.

"Okay... this isn't weird at all..." Makoto muttered as he stood up and started to walk around the classroom, trying to inspect it.

Not counting the blocked windows, it looked like a pretty normal classroom. Seats, desks, whiteboard. Nothing really of another world.

He looked at the camera that was at the corner of the roof and raised a brow. Was he kidnapped maybe?

"_**Ehm, attention! Everyone! Go to the gym so we can introduce ourselves! Don't be late!" **_A high pitched, childlike voice said from the speakers. Makoto looked at the camera one last time, before shrugging and walking to the door.

It isn't like he has anything better to do.

As he walked across the hall, he noticed as the rest of the windows were also blocked. He already checked if he had anything to defend himself, and as expected, he is clean of any weapon.

He opened the doors of the gymnasium and it looked that there were more people in there. He walked in and noticed that all of them seemed to be students. Just like him.

"_**Hey! What are you waiting for!? Introduce yourselves!"**_ The same voice that before said and a boy in a white uniform and red eyes nodded firmly.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea! Let's do it!" He ordened and walked towards Naegi as the people started to talk with each other.

"Greetings! I am Ishimaru Kiyotaka! The Ultimate Moral Compass! I look forward spending my scholar life with you!" Ishimaru introduced himself and Makoto nodded.

"Hey. I'm Makoto Naegi. Ultimate Tactician. Nice meeting you too." he said as Ishimaru laughed.

"That's a strong name you have there! You should thank your parents for giving it to you! Now, you must work hard for it to no lose its meaning!"

Yeaaaaaah... this guy is kind of annoying.

"Will do. Now if you don't mind, I would like to talk to the rest." Makoto said as he walked away and looked for other people to talk with.

As he looked around, he saw a girl with a typical Japanese student outfit with a longer skirt, twin braids and round glasses.

She caught at him staring her and she gave him a glare "W-What are you looking at?" She said in a rude tone as Makoto looked around.

"Me?" He asked and pointed to himself. If she was going to be rude, he can play that too.

"Y-Yes! You probably think I am d-disgusting. A best to look..." She spat and Makoto shrugged.

"Nah, I usually stare at pretty girls." he answered, trying to embarrass her. And it worked.

Well, with side effects.

The girl eyes widen as a blush came to her face. Seeing her no respond to his flirt, he decided to walk away when he heard "White Knight...".

He quickly looked behind him to see the girl blushing madly as he raised a brow "What now?"

The girl said nothing as she just stared at him "Ehm... do you have a name?" He asked, not knowing where and how the situation turned this way.

"Toko Fukawa my knight..."

Makoto, now sure how she called her, nodded slowly "Right. Well, I am Makoto Naegi, nice meeting ya, now I have to go. Bye-bye!" He said as he quickly walked away as the girl smiled.

"Even your name is great..."

'Note for self; stay away from her...' Makoto mentally said before he bumped against a massive, muscular body.

It belonged to a girl, that had muscles where he knows he doesn't have muscles, white long hair, a sailor uniform that was torn, probably for mobility he deduced, scars on her arms and a serious face.

"Sorry 'bout that. Wasn't really looking." He apologized and she smiled.

"Do not worry. Mistakes can be made." She looked at him and raised a brow. "Despite your slim figure, I can see a warrior in you. Tell me; do you do Martial Arts?" She asked and Makoto shrugged.

"I know my fair amount of Krav Maga and some weapons. Does it count..." He said but stopped due to not knowing her name.

She chuckled seeing his problem "Sakura Oogami. And yes, it does count minus for the weapon part."

He smirked and nodded "Well Sakura, I am Makoto Naegi, and I can tell you also know your fair amount of Krav Maga, don't you?"

Sakura chuckled at his joke "That and more. Maybe one day we could spar and see how are you at it."

"I would love that. See ya around." He said and walked to someone else. Well, at least this Sakura chick seems cool headed for all the muscles she has. Maybe he can talk to her later.

He saw a red-haired boy and decided to walk and see what's his deal is. But before he could get to close, a girl with dark blue hair and blue eyes came in front of him. She was probably the prettiest in there. He already knows who she is, but didn't expect for her to hug him.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Makoto!" She said happily as she broke the hug and looked at him and his smiling face.

"Huh, didn't know you knew of my existence Sayaka." he joked as she giggled.

"How can I forget about you? You helped that crane in middle-school, you are funny and smart. It is hard to not remember you." She said and Makoto smirked placing his hand on his heart.

"Awww, you are going to make me blush." He said teasingly before closing his eyes "Welp, it is nice to see a familiar face here. Want to catch up once we are done here?"

Sayaka clapped her hands as she smiled "It would be great. Till later then." She said as she gracefully walked away. Makoto looked at her talk with someone else and once he looked in front of him, he saw the same red-head kid he wanted to talk with before.

"Yo." He said as this guy looked at him with a look of disbelief.

"Where you just talking with Sayaka Maizono?" He asked incredibly and he nodded.

"Pretty much. Why?"

He grabbed his hair "I tried to talk with her all the time we were here and she just decides to talk with you instead?! How!?"

Makoto shrugged "Don't know. I think we only spoke once back in middle-school and-"

"You went to the same school!?" He asked and Makoto nodded. He sighed before smiling "Well, that explains it. Name's Leon Kuwata. The Ultimate Baseball Star. Nice meeting you."

"Makoto Naegi. Ultimate Tactician and the same feeling." He said with a small smile and Leon nodded with a grin.

"Well, I won't lose to you for Sayaka's love!" He exclaimed as he ran away, leaving Makoto nodding slowly.

'Out of 5 people, I only want to talk too 2...'

He kept looking for more people, and he bumped with a small girl, in a green dress, light-brown hair and green eyes.

"S-Sorry..." She apologized and Makoto smiled.

"Don't worry. I also had part of the fault. My name is Makoto Naegi by the way."

"M-My n-name is C-Chihiro F-Fujisaki. Nice m-meeting y-you." She stutters out her name and Makoto nodded with a smile.

"See? It wasn't that hard, was it?" He joked and Chihiro's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm s-sorry if I-I upset you." She apologized and Makoto blinked.

"You didn't. Why would I get upset?"

"W-Well, Byakuya did." She said and Makoto raised a brow as he looked to a blonde kid with glasses.

"He does looks like someone with a stick up her ass, doesn't he?" He said and Chihiro laughed softly as she sniffed.

"I-I guess..."

"Don't worry, I'll go talk with him. See ya later." Makoto said heading to the blonde that gave him an annoyed look.

"And what might you want?" He asked in a tone that equaled his stare.

Makoto raised his arms in a sign of peace "Hey now, cool your jets Turbo. I just want to talk." Makoto said and Byakuya scoffed.

"Sadly, I am not interested in getting involved with your kind, so go away."

"C'mon man. No need to be sassy. Why don't you tell me your talent at least. Look, I am the Ultimate Tactician."

Byakuya smirked "Very well, I will amuse you. I am Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny." He said expecting Makoto to cower by that.

Instead, he only gave him a blank look "Annnnnnd?"

"Excuse me?"

Makoto sighed before smirking "Well, for me you only got here because Daddy fucked Mommy, didn't he?" seeing Byakuya narrow his eyes he decided to continue "After all, you don't have a talent. Just mere luck."

Byakuya, decided that he lost enough time and walked away, not before directing one last glare to him. Makoto looked back at Chihiro and gave him a smirk with a thumbs up, making the girl smile.

"Man, I totally saw that..." He turned to the sound of the voice of a tall student, with messy hair.

"See what?" Makoto asked and he grinned.

"That someone would put a jerk in his place. I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant! My predictions are 100% true a 30% of the times!" Yasuhiro introduced himself and Makoto nodded.

"Cool... gotta go." He said, not wanting to deal with some future or destiny bullshit. He then bumbed with a... well, fat student with glasses.

"Hey, sorry 'bout that." He apologized as the fat teen turned around and looked at him.

"Do not worry!" He said in a high-pitched voice that didn't quite match his size. "I am Yamada Hifumi, but you can also refer me by my artistic name, The Alpha and Omega."

Makoto nodded "I'm Makoto Naegi. Just Makoto Naegi." He said and Yamada nodded as he eyed him.

"Tell me Master Naegi, do you know anything about the 2D world?" He asked and Makoto raised a brow.

"No. I don't think so at least."

Yamada gasped in shock "Do not worry! As the Ultimate Doujin Artist, I will introduce to you the wonders of the 2D world! Just you wait!" He said before rushing away.

'How can someone say that out loud?' Makoto thought as he walked towards a girl with pale skin and lavender hair.

"Hey." He said and the girl looked at him.

"Hello." She responded coolly at him.

"I'm Makoto Naegi. Ultimate Tactician." He introduced himself.

"Kyoko Kirigiri. I... don't remember why I got here." She confessed and Makoto nodded.

"Well, I hope you remember soon. If there is something I can do, don't doubt to call me." He offered with a smile and Kyoko nodded keeping her poker face.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

Makoto nodded and walked to another tall student with a pompadour like hair-style. "Hey, big-guy." Makoto said and the person looked at him with a grin.

"Hey! Nice to fuckin' meet'cha!" He said and it took Makoto's training in reading people to know that he didn't say it with any harm. "I'm Mondo Oowada."

"Makoto Naegi. Hey, are you the biker guy or something?" he asked and Mondo nodded.

"Hell yeah! Ultimate Biker is what the school calls it. So, do you ride?"

"I did once or twice in a Hayes M1030 B2." Mondo raised a brow at the answer.

"Isn't that one of the army bikes or some shit like that?" Makoto nodded "How the fuck did you got to ride it?"

Makoto shrugged "Luck I guess."

Mondo laughed at his answer as he then pat him hard in the arm "We should totally go out to ride once we get outta here."

"Yeah, it would be cool." Makoto agreed as he then looked for someone else to talk with.

"Hello." He turned to the owner of the voice and saw that it was a pale girl, with red eyes and a gothic Lolita dress.

Makoto eyed her and nodded "Hello?"

She giggled "No need to be shy around me. I saw how you talked with everyone without problem. I am not that scary I hope."

'I had to deal with bigger weirdos, and some I just met...'

"Nah, just was shocked with your look. Makoto Naegi." He introduced and she nodded.

"Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler. Would you mind telling me your talent?" She asked and Makoto shrugged.

"Can't see why not. I am the Ultimate Tactician."

Celestia covered her smile with her hand "Oh, interesting. I guess that for that title you must have a great mind. One that wouldn't doubt on destroying his opponent at cold blood by using their weaknesses against them. Seeing how they get hurt. Ow, sorry I was in my own world for a second."

'Now that was accurate...' Makoto thought as he eyed Celestia warily. But before he can say anything, she interrupted him again.

"By the way, just call me Celes." She said with a smile that he could clearly tell it was fake.

He nodded "Yeah... not feeling like it, _Celestia." _He smirked seeing the corner of her mouth twitch lightly.

He left soon enough to a brown skinned girl, with blue eyes that smiled at him "Sup'?" she said and Makoto smiled at her.

"Hey, Makoto Naegi." He said and the girl nodded and put on a thinking face.

"Makoto Naegi, Makoto Naegi, Makoto Naegi..." She repeated making him raise a brow.

"What was that?" He asked and the girl smiled at him.

"Oh! If you repeat the name of a person three times, you will never forget its name." She explained before extending her hand that Makoto shook. "My name is Asahina Aoi, but you can call me Hina!" She said and at a difference from the last person he talked, she seemed truly happy to meet him.

"Sure Hina. So, what's your talent?"

"I am the Ultimate Swimmer. And you?"

"Ultimate Tactician. I hope we get along." He said and Asahina nodded as both walked away.

The last person there, was a pink-blonde girl with her hair in twin pig-tails. He was pretty sure he saw her in one of Komaru's magazines...

"Hey! Junko Enoshima here! Nice meeting ya!" She introduced herself and now did Makoto remember her. And meeting her in person, the first thing that came to his mind was:

"You look better in the magazines." Were the words that came from his mouth. Surprisingly, the model just laughed the comment off.

"Well, you know; they use a lot of photoshop and makeup to make the pictures look even better." She explained with a wink and Makoto nodded, deciding that the biggest breast comment would be too bad to make. In any circumstances.

"Anyway, how 'bout you introducing yourself?" She said and Makoto shrugged.

"Fine. Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Tactician."

"Oh, Ultimate Tactician. That means you are smart, right?"

"I like to think that way."

Junko grinned and before she could say anything else, the same annoying voice came back.

"_**Okay! Introduction time is over! Come to the next room to welcome you personally!"**_

"You hear him! Let's get in a line to meet our host!" Ishimaru exclaimed and Mondo growled.

"And why the fuck should we follow you?" He asked and Ishimaru face remained straight.

"I am the best option as a leader, due to my talent! Now, if we pro-"

"I don't give a shit about your talent!" Mondo exclaimed getting in Ishimaru's personal space. Makoto sighed as he got between the both.

"Look, Ishimaru; the people, we, should decide the leader. Not the other way around. So don't get all bossy just because you think you can guide us." Makoto said and Ishimaru found himself with no words to counter. "But you are right. We should go and see why the hell this place is like this. A problem with that?" He asked looking at Mondo that shook his head "Good! Let's go then." He said as he was the first one to enter the room, followed by the rest.

"Nice way defusing that situation." Sayaka praised Makoto that shrugged.

"Thanks. I got experience doing that." Sayaka tilted her head.

"Experience? How?"

"Long story. Maybe tell ya about it later."

They got in front of a podium that from there, a teddy bear, half white and half black, with the black side having a red eye and a grin, popped and sat on top of the podium.

"**Welcome students! I am Monokuma! The headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy!" **The bear said as all the students watched with shock.

"AHHHH! A TALKING BEAR!" Yamada screamed and Makoto shook his head.

"Relax. It is just an animatronic."

"**NO! I am Monokuma! The director of this academy! And I came here to wish you good luck in your school killing life!"**

'Eh?'

"K-Killing?" Asahina asked and Monokuma nodded.

"**Yep! As you had noticed, the school is blocked. The only way to get out is to graduate. And the only way to graduate is to commit the perfect murder!"**

Makoto narrowed his eyes as the rest started to panic or analyze the situation just like him. "And by perfect murder you mean?" Celestia asked and Monokuma laughed.

"**Upupupu! Simple! Just kill someone and don't get caught! Easy right? Now..." **Monokuma red eye shined as it watched the students absorb this situation.

"**Let the killing begin!"**

**And done! That was chapter 1 of 'Hope's Tactic'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, I made this chapter for the purpose to show how Naegi personality is and the people he is more likely to hang out with. I know it was kind of boring, but bear with me, that next chapter will be better. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any update.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Exploring


	3. Chapter 2: Exploring

Chapter 2

**I'm back! Welcome everybody to the second chapter of 'Hope's Tactic'. In this one we will see how the students try to find out a way to get out of Hope's Peak Academy. And fail. With all that said, let's start this chapter!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

"_**Speakers/Video/Recording."**_

"**Monokuma Talking."**

**Chapter 2: Exploring**

Once Monokuma left, Togami scoffed as he turned around and started to walk towards the door.

Gesture that angered Mondo.

"Oi! Where the fuck you think you are going to!?" He demanded to the ultimate progeny that merely look at him over his shoulder.

"I am guessing that everything here was already said. So, I will prepare myself for this game." Togami said, making Mondo anger flare up.

"Game!? You are going to listen to that fucking toy!?" Mondo demanded as he walked to Togami and grabbed him by the neck of the shirt.

Togami slapped his hand away "I just want to survive. The strong adapts, the weak, you, die."

That was it. Mondo growled and was about to punch Togami when Makoto decides to step in.

"Hey now, let's calm down before we do something rash." Mondo glare turns to Makoto after saying that and attempts to punch him.

Only to be blocked.

Makoto, still smiling as he held the fist looked at Mondo surprised face. "Like punching someone for example." He pushed the hand away and looked to the rest, sans Togami. "Okay everyone! We don't know what is happening, we don't know who is controlling Monokuma. So, I say that first we need to divide ourselves and explore the building and see if there is a way out. Questions or someone against the idea?" After no one said anything Makoto nodded "Great, let's make some groups and let's start."

And so the groups were set. Sakura, Sayaka, Mondo and Makoto as one with Toko stalking them, or more like stalking Makoto, then we have Celestia, Aoi, Chihiro and Ishimaru, Junko as another, and Yasuhiro, Leon, Kyoko and Hifumi were the groups that dispersed to the first floor.

***With Makoto's Group***

"Hey Makoto," Makoto turned to Mondo that was rubbing the back of his head "Look, I am sorry for almost punching you and-"

"Don't sweat it." Makoto interrupted "We are all nervous and reactions like those are expected. And nothing happened, so no problem."

Mondo starred at his back as he continued to walk in the hallway. Mondo smiled. Somehow, Makoto remember him of his brother.

They end up walking the gym to see if they missed anything. Inside, there were a trophy shelf with pictures of former students of the academy.

"They look old." Sakura commented and Makoto nodded.

"They do. A year old at least."

Sayaka tilted her head as she looked a Makoto "A year? But how could that be possible? We just arrived."

Makoto nodded "At least we thought that."

Mondo raised a brow "What do you mean?"

"I don't know yet." Makoto said scratching his head "But as far as we know we got here yesterday or maybe today. But, as far that I know, the school didn't look like a bunker or something like that."

Toko eyes shined "How insightful! Just as expected from my White Knight!"

"Right..." Makoto said as he stared at the girl before turning to the group. "Anyway. Let's look for the others and see if they had more luck."

***Cafeteria***

"So, did someone find anything good?" Makoto asked and Ishimaru raised his hand.

"We did find the bedrooms! They were divided in two dorms! One for boys and other girls!"

Makoto nodded "Someone else?"

Kyoko raised her hand "We discovered that the second floor is completely locked. In other words, we are trapped in the first floor for now."

Makoto sighed "We just found some old pictures and a lot of dust. So, to conclude; we don't have a way out. Am I wrong?"

Aoi grinned at him "Don't worry Makoto! I am sure that the police will found us soon!"

Celestia smiled at her "Please, don't be foolish. If the police are looking for us, they would already find us."

Makoto nodded "I agree. It isn't like Hope's Peak is a not known school. So, if someone took his or her sweet time to falsify Hope's Peak documents, drug each and every single one of us at the entrance of said academy, and then been dragged here, to an exact replica of the school."

Kyoko raised a brow to him "That was oddly specific. Do you have a theory?"

Makoto nodded "Maybe. But I rather better it before I say anything stupid. If you don't mind." He said with a smile and Kyoko nodded.

"Fair enough." she said as Monokuma popped up.

"**Hey! Why is there no deaths yet!?" **Monokuma demanded and Makoto smirked.

"Because no one will kill each other?" He asked in a mock tone.

"**Upupupu! Well, what if we change that, smartass?"**

"C-Change that?" Chihiro asked shakily and Monokuma nodded.

"**That's right! Because I told you to kill each other but I didn't gave you guys a motive to commit murder!" **Monokuma explined and Makoto narrowed his eyes.

"**And I already set it all up! Go to the A/V room and there you will find your first motive! Enjoy!"**

Monokuma quickly left leaving the students alone. At some point, Togami joined them and he scoffed. "What a waste of time."

"Whatever Prince Pretty. I am going to see if there is a trap or a bomb or something like that." Makot said as he walked to the A/V room and Sayaka went next to him.

"Sooooo, what's your big theory?" She asked and Makoto shrugged.

"Sorry Sayaka, but like I said, I will say it once it is more complete."

***?***

"I didn't remember Makoto being such a smartass..."

"Well, that doesn't matter! Soon he will kill someone! Or he will be killed! This is so despairing!"

"Upupupu..."

**And done! That was chapter 2 of 'Hope's Tactic' I hope you enjoyed. I know this wasn't a really good chapter, but it was mainly to plant the seeds for future chapters. Also sorry for it being so short. And that was all! Remember to leave a Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Meltdown


	4. Chapter 3: Meltdown

Chapter 3

**I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 3 of 'Hope's Tactic'. In this one, we will have Monokuma's first motive and also the first murder! Who will be the victim? Who will be the killer? When will I get my self-respect back? All that and more, in this chapter! Never. My self-respect is like my dad. Still buying smokes... nah just kidding! Enough of lame jokes and let's start!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

"**Monokuma Talking."**

"_Video."_

**Chapter 3: Meltdown**

"Well, the room seems trap free, so yeah, let's see what the bear has for us." Makoto said as he guided the rest into the room. It was a dark room, with tables that had some monitors.

Sayaka and Makoto sat next to each other as the whole group started to watch the DVDS Monokuma gave them.

Makoto put his on the monitor and it started pretty normal.

It was a video of his parents and his little sister.

"_Congratulations on getting into Hope's Peak Son.' _His dad said and his mother nodded.

"_We wish you the best of lucks in your stay there!"_

Komaru nodded with a grin "_I know you will do great, Big Bro!"_

Makoto smiled. It was a nice video. But he knows something will ruin it all.

After a second, it came true his prediction.

His eyes widened as he saw the same couch his family was but all destroyed. A voice that of a woman he knew very well.

"_Yaga, your family is in danger. If you want to find them, first you need to find me. And to do that, you'll have to get out. I know you will do everything it is needed to do that."_

Makoto clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes 'Boss... What the hell!?'

He gave a look around it seems that his was a different reaction. Shock, horror, guilt, disgust. Everything was there. But by far, the worse reaction was Sayaka's.

He looked to her and saw her shaking. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she backed down to a wall. "I need to get out of here!" She screamed and left the room in a hurry.

"Dammit. Sayaka!" Makoto said running after her.

He caught up to her and turned her around "Sayaka! Stop!"

"Let go of me!" She said as he caught her wrist.

"To do what!? Look at you!? You need to calm down!" Makoto screamed at her as her eyes started to fill up with tears. She suddenly broke out crying and hug Makoto as she cried into his shoulder.

"I promise you; I will get us out." Makoto said to her and she nodded.

***Later at night***

Makoto was laid on his bed thinking on the contents of the video. "Boss..." He said to himself.

The woman that took care of him in Fenrir. That taught him and molded him into what he is today.

Was somehow involved into this.

He rubbed his templates. In chess, there was one person that was the hardest to beat and it was Boss, besides the fact that in close combat, she was untouchable.

He needs to find out what's going on.

Someone knocked on his door and he looked at it. It was a hesitant knock, but a knock anyways. He stood up and stretched as he went to the door. He opened it to find Sayaka smiling to him.

"Hey Makoto, may I come in?" She asked and Makoto moved to the side to let her pass.

"So, in what may I help you?" Makoto asked as Sayaka sat on his bed.

"You see..." Sayaka rubbed her arm "I am afraid of sleeping alone, so I was wondering if I can switch rooms with you?" She said and Makoto raised an eyebrow.

'What difference will that do?' Makoto asked in his head. Sayaka looked nervous. She was hiding it well, probably with all her Idol experience, but he can see through that. Also, she seems to be hiding something...

He shrugged "Sure. But if you don't mind, I'll make guard outside." He said as he walked to the door as a shocked Sayaka looked at him.

"Guard? Y-You really don't need to do that!" She exclaimed and Makoto smirked at her.

"You said you were afraid, right? So, I'll make sure that no one tries to enter. Good night." He said as he got out the room, closed the door and sat on the ground.

Sayaka stared at the door with wide eyes. She took out the kitchen knife she was hiding and looked at it. Makoto was out so her plan to kill Leon was in danger. She needs to save her bandmates. She didn't want to lose everything she got just for this.

But... Makoto is willing to risk his life to keep her safe. And she will just betray him like that? She had done horrible things, one more can't harm that much...

No...

She can leave this place without committing murder! Makoto promised her! They will leave and save her bandmates! She is sure of that!

She threw the knife away and laid on the bed. She tried to sleep, but her conscience was in a battle. In the end, she passed out into the realm of sleep.

***Outside the Room, 12:00***

Makoto was tired. This isn't the first time he doesn't sleep because of guard duty. But that doesn't mean he enjoys it.

If he isn't wrong, Sayaka will try to kill someone tonight. The night call was made by Monokuma and someone will show up.

He will be slightly mad if no one comes.

He waited and waited, until he saw someone coming his way. Leon.

"Makoto? What are you doing here?" He asked him and he shrugged.

"Sakura asked me to stay outside her room. I don't know why." Makoto said and good thing he took out the name plate of Sayaka.

Leon eyes widened as he paled. He took out a piece of paper and read it. "T-That Ogre?" He said as he ran away "Thanks for warning me!"

Makoto smirked. He loved being a smartass.

***Next Morning***

"**It is 7:AM! Time to wake up kiddies!" **Sayaka slowly opened her eyes to Monokuma voice. She slept with her uniform as she sat up and stretched. She took a short shower, put on fresh clothes and opened the door for it to bump into something.

"Ow." Makoto said, with bags under his eyes as the door bumped into him.

"Makoto? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly and Makoto nodded tiredly.

"Yeah. Nothing that coffee can't solve." He said as he stretched up and stood up. He took a peek inside the room. "Hm, wonder how that knife got there..."

Sayaka paled as she shakily look at the knife laid on the floor. "I-I can explain..." She said as her voice betrayed her.

Makoto raised an eyebrow "Explain what? It wasn't like you tried to lure Leon to your room and killed him here and blame me." Sayaka gulped as Makoto got into the room and grabbed the knife. "Better get this back into the kitchen before people get worried."

He walked pass Sayaka that looked at his back scared "A-Are you not mad?"

Makoto stopped and looked at her with a small smile "Why? Like I said, you didn't try anything like that. Right?" He then continued to walk to the kitchen.

Luckily he was the first one there. He put the knife back with the rest and sat down as he started to make some coffee.

"AH! Makoto! Good to see you are awake!" Makoto turned to Ishimaru that was grinning.

"Was like that all night." Ishimaru raised a brow.

"All night!? But that isn't healthy! You at least need 8 hours at least!" He scolded as Makoto waved his hand in front of him.

"Relax... *YAWN* it was nothing out of this world."

"BUT-"

"Why are you screaming?" Asahina asked as she got with Sakura to the cafeteria.

Ishimaru pointed to Makoto "Our classmate here didn't slept all night!"

Sakura raised a brow "All night? Why?"

Makoto smirked "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Sakura scoffed as a smile formed on her face "Very well."

Not so long after, the rest started to fill the room, with Leon not able to look at Sakura, and Sayaka arriving last, and sat next to Makoto, that gave her a look from the corner of his eye.

"Well, it looks that we are all alive." Hagakure sighed and Mondo nodded.

"Yeah. No one had gone crazy for now." Sayaka flinched at that comment.

Togami saw that gesture and raised a brow "You look nervous, Sayaka. Anything you want to share?" He asked and Sayaka gulped.

"N-No..."

Celes smiled at her "Really? It looks like if you were jumped by someone. Or maybe... you tried to do something."

The attention switched to Sayaka that was fidgeting in her place. "I-I..."

"Give her some space. She is probably just nervous about the video. Right?" Makoto said and Sayaka quickly nodded.

Aoi frowned "Yeah! Leave her alone! Didn't you saw her yesterday!?"

Togami scoffed but stayed silent. The breakfast continued normally, with Sayaka giving Makoto side-glances.

Once over, Makoto walked away trying to find some more clues on how to get out or something about Boss.

"Makoto..." He stopped and turned to see Sayaka that was looking to the ground. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

Makoto smiled at her "No problem. Like I said, you didn't do anything wrong. You stopped on time. For now, let's focus on how to get out of here without killing anybody."

Sayaka smiled at him as she nodded and skipped next to him "Hm! And I will be your assistant!" She proclaimed and Makoto raised a brow.

"Assistant? I kind of don't need one." Makoto asked with a smile. He founds cute her way to help him.

She smiled at him "Well, if you need anything, I will do all in my power to help you!" She explained and Makoto rolled his eyes still smiling.

"Sure. If that makes you happy. Just... don't do anything stupid. Okay?"

Sayaka smiled softly and nodded "Don't worry. This time, I have you." She said happily as she walked ahead of him. "Now, what are we looking for?"

Makoto blinked as he smiled "A way to get out. Let's go."

They continued looking, not knowing that despair will come soon.

**And done! That was chapter 3 of 'Hope's Tactic'. I hope you enjoyed. I did enjoy writing this chapter. In the next chapter, first murder will occur! Who will die? Who will be the killer? Wait next chapter to find out! And that was all! Remember to leave a Review if you enjoyed, because it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Treason of Trust


	5. Chapter 4: Treason of Trust

Chapter 4

**I'm back! Welcome back to 'Hope's Tactic'. Chapter 4. like I said in last chapter, we are having the first murder. Ergo, the first class trial. And that's it. So, let's begin this chapter.**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

"**Monokuma Talking."**

**Chapter 4: Treason of Trust**

It was early in the morning, and Makoto was making some coffee. Unlike yesterday, he got sleep in his room this time and Sayaka seemed to had slept well in her own room.

He took a sip of coffee and let out a content sigh. This was the best way to wake up every morning.

"Hey Makoto!" Asahina said as she and Sakura got into the cafeteria where he was. "How did you sleep?"

Makoto shrugged "Can't complain. Actually, slept tonight."

Sakura nodded with a smile "That's good. Yesterday you looked pretty bad."

"I felt pretty bad yesterday." Makoto said as he sat next to Sakura. Not so soon after that, the others started to arrive.

All but two.

"Hey, where are Sayaka and Leon?" Junko asked. And it was a good question. Some good minutes had passed and they haven't showed up.

"Hm... I'll go fetch Sayaka." Makoto said as he stood up and walked to her room. He raised a brow as he saw that her door was slightly open. He opened it and peeked inside "Sayaka? You here?"

"M-Makoto?" He heard Sayaka's shaky voice and he knew something was wrong. He rushed to the bathroom where she was and the sight made his eyes widen.

Sayaka covered in blood with Leon's corpse on the shower.

"**Upupupu! A body had been discovered! Everyone please come to the gym to explain what will happen next!" **Monokuma's voice was heard as Makoto went to Sayaka and grabbed her shoulders.

"Sayaka, we need to go. Okay?" Sayaka nodded shakily as they stood up and walked to the gym.

"Wow! What the hell!?" Mondo asked seeing the blood covered Sayaka, still shaking.

"I think we already found the culprit." Celestia smiled and Makoto sighed. This will be hard.

"**You are all here? Goodie! Now you might be wondering, what will happen now!? Well, bear with me because I will explain! We are going to have a class trial! You kiddies will look for clues and then will determine who the murder is! If you fail, the culprit will go scot free as you die! And if you catch the culprit, he or she will die! Good-"**

"Wait! You actually expect us to follow those damn rules!?" Junko interrupted Monokuma making him angry.

"**Eh? Of course you will! It is a direct order from your headmaster! I don't think you want to suffer the consequences, do you?" **Monokuma said as three claws came from his paw.

Junko answer was to kick the robot back as it tried to scratch her.

"**AH! A student attacked the headmaster! Spear of Gungnir! Protect me!" **Monokuma exclaimed and before anyone could react, spears shot from behind the bear, stabbing Junko in different parts of her body.

Junko coughed blood, before the spears left her body and she fell to the blood dead.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Chihiro screamed seeing the execution and Monokuma laughed.

"**Upupupupu! For the rest of you to know to not attack me! Now leave and find some clues!" **It ordered before leaving.

Makoto was staring at the corpse as Sayaka hugged his arm and started shaking. "Let's... look for clues." He said and Togami raised a brow.

"Are you that biased? It is clear that she killed Leon." Togami said.

"I don't care. She is innocent until it is proven the opposite." Makoto said as he rubbed his eyes. "Let's divide ourselves in pairs and look for clues."

"Oh? And how are we sure you won't tamper with the evidence?" Celestia asked covering her mouth with her hand.

"I doubt he will." Kyoko said "He doesn't look suicidal."

Makoto smiled at her and nodded, in a way of thank you.

Makoto and Sayaka walked a bit as she clung to his arm. "Sayaka, what happened back there?" Makoto asked "Tell me what happened as you found the body."

Sayaka nodded as she gulped "W-Well, I woke up and-and I went to take a shower and-and I found Leon d-dea-"

"Okay." Makoto stopped her, not wanting to bring more bad memories to her. "What you say if we go there and see if there was anything important."

Sayaka nodded shakly as they walked to her room, where Kyoko and Chihiro were already looking for clues.

"Found anything good yet?" Makoto asked and Kyoko shook her head.

"Not yet. But we found the weapon." Kyoko said taking showing them a small screwdriver covered in blood.

Makoto nodded "So, the killer is a man."

Kyoko nodded "I thought the same. The boys were given a tool-kit and the girls got sewing kits. So, that would be the most logical thing." She said and Makoto nodded.

"But I am guessing that you are still skeptical about getting Sayaka off the hook. Right?"

Kyoko nodded "She could have taken it from Leon's tool-kit. But like you said, she is innocent until proven the opposite."

Makoto nodded as he looked to the door. "Huh. Weird."

"Something wrong?" Chihiro asked and Makoto nodded.

"Sayaka, did you force the door or something last night?"

Sayaka shook her head "No. Why you ask?"

"Because it is broken." Makoto said as Kyoko's eyes widened and she took a closer look. It was a small detail, but the door was slightly broken, enough to prevent it from closing. "The guy must really be silent to avoid be heard. That's probably why the door was open this morning."

Kyoko nodded and before she could say anything else the obnoxious voice of Monokuma was heard.

"**Time's up kiddies! Bring all the evidence you have, and let's begin the trial!"**

Makoto sighed "Let's hope that someone got more evidence."

**(A/N: This is the first class trial I write, well, no. Why? Because I don't have enough creativity in my head now, so I will write only the culprit, reason and execution. Sorry. I am really sorry.)**

***After the Class Trial***

"**Ding, Ding, Ding! Yamada Hifumi was the culprit!" **Monokuma announced as everyone stared in shock to the fat writer.

"Y-Yamada? W-Why?" Chihiro asked as tears came to her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! But I needed to go out! Please understand! People I care where in danger!" Yamada tried to explain as Mondo growled.

"That's your excuse!? We all saw different videos, all with people we care about in danger! But no one did the shit you did!" He growled at him as Monokuma laughed.

"**Upupupu! For more fun this is, it is execution time!" **Monokuma said as he got a small hammer and with it, hit a red button.

**Yamada Hifumi was found guilty! Execution time!**

A chain was shot and grabbed Yamada by the neck and dragged him to another room. The last room he will be.

***Execution! Watch Out, Princess Bukko! Great Monster Invasion!***

Yamada was dropped in the middle of a city being destroyed by a gigantic Monokuma, that was punching buildings, making Yamada jump to dodge.

Suddenly, a song of an opening of an anime he loves was heard. He looked to the sky, and saw Princess Bukko flying to the scene.

Princess Bukko landed in front of the giant Monokuma, leaving Yamada in the middle of both.

Both enemies glared at each other as they charged a laser. Yamada eyes widened seeing so much power as suddenly it was shot towards him. Both lasers clashed, with him in the middle, making him dust in a second.

***?***

"So sis; are ya ready for this!?"

"I am. And thanks for saving me. I honestly thought you almost kill me back there."

"Upupupu! No way I would do that! Now go! It is time to open the second floor, where you are!"

**And done! That was chapter 4 of 'Hope's Tactic'. I am really enjoying this story lately. And again, sorry for not writing the class trial, I honestly didn't know how to do it. Anyway, thanks for reading, if you enjoyed leave a Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestion (For example how to write a good class trial), Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Luck is a Talent?


	6. I Need Help

**Hey Guys, there is no easy way to write this. You probably know me as Roy D. Harper. A fanfic writer that uploads a new story every week and he really is inconsistent with uploads.**

**But for the rest of the people that know me, my name is Cristobal Contardo, or Cris for friends. I am 18, I live in Santiago de Chile, comune of Colina.**

**This year, I used to have a mom, but after 3 years, Cancer took her. That was three months ago. **

**And now, I am at risk of losing my dad too. He needs an open-heart surgery and that is quite expensive. I honestly didn't want to do this, but I am desperate, I opened a . **

**This is the first time I do something like this, so I hope it isn't too expensive, but besides getting a job, which in this time with COVID-19 is pretty hard, I don't know how else to help.**

**My sister is making sweets to sell and I will get a job to do this. Will I have to leave school? I hope not, but I need the extra money.**

**I know this is tacky, but please, if you enjoy my stories, if you enjoy my work, if you liked what I had bring the past 3 or 4 years to this community, I beg you for your help.**

**I'll explain the tiers quickly; **

**Tier 1: Read parts of not published stories. The title says it. The stories I am working on, or left, that never saw the light, you can read them. Or, read a teaser for a future chapter.**

**Tier 2: Brainstorm with Me. You have an idea for a story but don't feel like writing? Tell me your vision and I'll do my best to make it come true.**

**Tier 3: Write with Roy/ Buy Story: We can write a story or chapter together. Or, this is harsh for me, for many reasons, buy a story I stopped working on. This one we must talk first. For example: you want to buy traitor, but it is two chapters for being finished, I will refuse, but, you want to buy 5 Hearts, I will do it. It depends in a couple of things.**

**Again, I didn't want to resort to this, but honestly, I don't know what else to do. Thank you for reading and sticking with me for so long, in my ups and downs. I really wanted to avoid this.**

**With Love,**

**Cris.**


	7. Thank You

**Like the title says, thank you. Thanks to all the support, all the donations to save my dad. My dad got his surgery, he is still in the clinic, I got a job, my sister did too, and I am going to close the pages of the donations, no more point of having them anymore.**

**A special thanks to Will Stevenson, I am not sure what is the name of his acount, Willow Hatch and Daniel Kim, also to FireFox14 that they had been the major donors that I know that came from this page.**

**Honestly, I am going to post more content now, I don't know other way to repay the support, here, I am working on new chapters and new stories, and also, I decided to know you guys better by opening a Twitch account. My english is average and my gaming skills are below that, so if you want to laugh with me while I rage at LoL or Fall Guys, come by, I am ThiefGameplays.**

**Once again, thank you, I know this is repetitive, but ever since I got my first follower in 2017, I think, this had been my go-to hobby. And the reason is because I have a lot of people that read. And I want to thank, the most loyal readers, the most constructive people that motivated me across this journey:**

**Darth56**

**Er Kebbarro**

**D3lph0xL0v3r**

**Conz16**

**Waffenmia**

**Ma Boi**

**TheAussieRogue**

**X3Runner**

**Jss2141**

**SPark681**

**Zero Fullbuster**

**Gamelover41592**

**Roxas Itsuka**

**Edub102**

**There are more, I know, but this people are the ones that I know I will read in the Review section, and even some, I know I can PM in case I am stuck with a story and need help.**

**So that's all, I will try to update something today or tomorrow, depending how much time I have, but you'll have something. And if you want to chat with me, I stream on the weekends. Yeah, take care in this crazy times, and I'll see you soon.**

**With Love;**

**Cris 'Roy D. Harper' Contardo.**


End file.
